


Night Life

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [23]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls Love, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, hell yeah i just made this a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela stops at a bar after one of her rather bad nights at Fazbears Pizzeria. However, upon realizing that it's not just a bar, she meets someone she didn't know she knew. Awkwardness and boobs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Life

_Author's_ _Note: I totally getting behind the idea of Mike and PG as girls. Genderbending. Hell yeah._

_Phone Guy = Phone Girl/Scotti_

_Mike Schmidt = Michaela Schmidt_

_Also, i have NO idea how strip-clubs work. I've never been in one but id imagine it's pretty ** ~~great~~ ** weird. I'VE PLAYED ENOUGH GTA V-_

 

**_Night Life_**

 

"Yeah, yeah. Here are the keys."

 "Did everything go alright tonight?"

 "I- uh, yeah. Yeah, thanks."

 Michaela handed the keys to the day guard, Vinni and growled to herself as she walked to her car. No, it had not been a good night, and it will probably never be. Tonight she was particularly unlucky with the fact that the power had run out and she had barely made it out alive. She managed to run down the hall before Foxy ran into her and hide in one of the men's room stalls, standing on the toilet to maybe fake out the poor stupid animatronics- but it didn't work. Bonnie pounded on the door to the stall and was about to break the damn thing open, and then the bells rang. They were eight feet tall, so Mich had to stare the bastard in the face, the bunny's expression seemingly turning to disappointment. The robots walked out in shame and back to the stage, probably wondering why they weren't able to get her once again, day number fifty four in a row.

 Whatever. Mich was just a pissed off mess. She needed a drink. 

 She sighed to herself and looked at the clock on her car- Six o'five am. In the morning. Wasn't it a little early for any bars to be open? She thought about it for a moment. "I live in the city, there's always a bar open."

 Starting her car, she backed out of the parking lot to that hellhole and exited onto the main street. She wasn't sure where any of the good bars were, because damn she didn't go out drinking too much. Her mom warned her to _never_ go into a bar alone because someone would drug her or some shit like that. She was never really good at taking directions or listening to advice.

'Well, whatever bar i see first is where i'm going.'

 She smiled a bit as driving down the road aways, the sun peeking up on the horizon behind it, was something of a bar- it looked like a club of some sort, but there weren't many cars there so she shrugged and pulled into the parking lot. Yeah, this place was full of alcohol alright- a man stood outside, **SECURITY** on his shirt. Mich grinned to herself, wondering what it was like just be a normal security guard. One where you didn't damn well fear for you're life the entire time you were on duty, or where you didn't have to fucking worry about murderers.

 Michaela pulled out her ID and showed it to the man.

 "Uh, you sure you wanna go in there?" He asked tilting his head.

 "Yea- Wait a second, why wouldn't i?"

  The man shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, you're a...girl."

 "Is that fucking sexist? I can't go into a bar because i'm a woman?"

 "Thats not what i mea-"

 She scoffed to herself and walked inside, opening the door for herself and shutting it with unnecessary force behind her. "What a dick," She whispered to no one particular. However, upon entering, she realized that maybe she didn't understand exactly what this place was. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and bright lights and loud music. When she did, though, she saw lots of guys sitting around what seemed to be a catwalk with a pole in the center. 

 "Oh, its a _strip_ bar. You've got to be shitting me." 

 There was not a girl who was fully clothed in sight. They were all in sexy costumes and carrying food and alcohol to the various men scattered around the place. 

 Mich considered leaving; this would definitely be awkward if she chose not to. She thought for a moment and decided to put her oversized hood above her head, shadowing her face and her short hair. With hands in her pockets of the security jacket she still wore from work, Mich walked to a corner seat of the bar area and tried her best to cover her breasts.

 "Can i get you something hun?"

 Michaela managed to fake a sort of 'manly' voice to order a few drinks; she ordered Billionaire’s Margarita and Southern Comfort on the Rocks. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't finish the SC on the rocks, but she had to at least fake some sort of manliness.

 Once her drinks came, and the waitress who wore a skin-tight and revealing shirt left to go adress the other customers, she allowed herself to look around a bit. On stage was a woman with shoulder-long black hair, eyes blue as ice and a curvy strong body. The group of guys sat around at a table, throwing some money on her and asking her to take off the blue belly shirt and tight short-shorts that clung to her body by a thread. She continued to smile and show off, swinging around the pole and getting pictures taken of her. It reminded Mich of something of a fashion show, except the fashion didn't matter and everyone wanted the model naked. It personally made her sick, how a woman would sell herself for money like that. She fought off the urge to puke in her jacket. But she couldn't deny, the woman at the pole seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself; she was dancing around freely and getting money thrown on her just for being down-right attractive. For a second, Mich wished she was that pretty. 

 She didn't notice how long she was staring. The woman at the pole glanced at Mich and grinned a bit, Michaela noticing and facing back to her drink. 

 "Shit. She saw me."

 The woman gestured for someone else to take her position; behind the red curtains of the 'stage,' another woman with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a cowgirl costume stepped out and took over the pole. 

 

 "Hey, why aren't you up with everyone else? You nervous?"

 

 Mich looked to the right and then back down at her drink. "Um..ahem...i'm not into...i don't want to."

 "Oh, you're gay?" The woman giggled and sat down at the chair-booth next to her. 

 "Yup. That's me."

 "You sound...weird. You okay? Let me see you."

_'Fuck this is going to be so weird-'_

With a gentle but forceful hand, the woman put a hand on Michaela's cheek and turned to face her. Mich could see the startled expression on the woman's face when she saw her long hair, dark tired eyes and feminine expression.

 "I-oh. Sorry then, sweetie. I didn't know you were a girl and from that drink you have there i wouldn't have even thought twice." The woman laughed and put an arm around Mich. "What's your name?"

 "I'm Michaela."

 "Well, I'm Scotti. Nice to meet you, i see why you were so nervous coming in here. It's okay to like girls you know, there's nothing wrong with that."

 "Woah woah hold on, i don't-"

 Scotti grinned and kissed Mich's forehead. "I like you already, cutie. My shift is over for there at least, wanna come to the break room with me?"

 

 Michaela wasn't sure what overcame her. Maybe it was the drink, or maybe it was just her tired mind trying to make dumbass decisions.

 

 "So, why do you want to be a stripper? it's kind of degrading."

 

 "Oh, im not a professional one. I have a... different job, i just work here on fridays and weekends."

 

 "What's your other job?"

 

 "I don't really wanna talk about it."

 

 "Oh, alright, sorry." Mich shrugged and stared down at the drink in her hand. Scotti sat on the couch next to Mich and sipped a bottle of water, still in her clothes from 'work.' "Listen, i'm gonna get changed," She said with a smile, standing up and walking over to her bag. "Oh, ill just leave then. Thanks for the drink."

 "You dont have to leave."

 "You're going to get naked..."

 "Sit down, come on. It wont hurt you to see me naked."

 

 She blushed a bit and sat back in her seat, hands clamping around the drink that she had gotten made by Scotti. She pulled out a shirt and a pair of black shorts from her bag, holding them in her arms as she pulled off the tight shirt that encased her. Her bra was pink and fit her nicely; her skin was a pure tan, but there was a barely visible tan line around where her boobs where. Mich watched from the side as Scotti shot small glances to make sure that the girl was still watching. She slowly slid off the jean shorts and purposely bent down to show her well-shaped behind- and god forbid that Michaela was getting turned on by this girl who, not only did she barely know, but she sounded utterly familiar. And she was a _stripper_. 

 Mich tried to be polite and not look. But she couldn't tear her eyes from the woman.

 Scotti glanced back and grinned, putting her hair in a pony tail above her head. 

 "You claim you don't like girls but you can't seem to stop staring at me."

 "And you claim not to be a professional, but it looks like you are to me."

 Scotti chucked and walked the short distance to the brown-haired girl who held the glass too tight out of anxiety. She took the drink from her hands and placed it down on the table in front of her, then returning to look at Mich.

 "Mind if i sit?"

 She shook her head.

 Scotti slowly put her legs around Michaela's hips and sat down in her lap, wrapping two arms around the younger woman below her. "You know, you sound kind of familiar," Mich said, her arms also making her way around the hips of the woman avove her. "Really?" She replied, a smile on her face. "I can't imagine why." 

 That was the last thing that was said as their lips connected.

 

 XXX

 

 "Yo! Mich-bitch!" Vinni grinned and walked to Michaela's car. It was six am.

 "What, you asshole?"

 "Management wants to talk to all employees, right now. They called everyone in, even the cooks."

 "WHAT?! Why! God damn it i want to go home and catch up on some much needed sleep."

 "Dunno, but they want you back inside. You better hurry."

 

 Mich growled to herself as she kicked open her car door and walked back inside.

 

 She pushed open the doors with a hiss and followed Vinni to the meeting room, where it seems all employee's were already gathering. Mich plopped down in a chair next to her day-guard friend with purple hair, putting her hands on the table and setting her head on them.

 "It'll be around twenty minutes before the meeting starts, so wait everyone," The manager stepped in the room, and stepped out after the announcement. 

 "Fuck that," Mich growled.

 "Speaking of _fucking_ ," Vinni poked her shoulder. "Look at Miss Cawthon looking at you. Bitch looks like she wants to eat you up!"

 Mich lifted her head from the table and glanced up.

 

_Oh. My. God._

 

 Michaela knew she sounded familiar. Putting pieces together, she noticed a correlation- that was the girl who talked to her on the phone every-so-often, the girl who helped her get settled on the first day of work.

 

 And she was _there_. And she was smiling at her.

 

 And from that day on, Mich realized that maybe she did need to get out more.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this fanfiction put me over 100K words in all. (Stephen King's The Shining in around 20K-30K words!!!) I haven't even been here a year and let me just say that i am proud of myself for actually writing. When i started i thought that i wasn't going to but i did, and you guys suppported me. Tanks babes, and here's to another 100K! <3


End file.
